Flameless Times
by Secret411
Summary: Amber she is a mind reader,time freezer and Robin's best friend.She comes to work with the STNJ.but what will happen when her past catchs up with her future.Will her friendship with Robin lead to her Death.R
1. The New Craft User:Amber

**I don't own any of the characters of Witch Hunter Robin but I do own Amber Flame smilesR&R**

"Hey Amon have you picked up the new hunter yet?" Dojima asked Amon as he entered the office. No one knew why she bothered no one ever got a response from Amon unless it was about a mission and that was even limited. The room was quiet as if all there was no oxygen at all. Robin the craft user they had was just sitting in a corner Staring blankly into the world as it was new to her.

" The new hunter is on there way, it seems Zaizen hasorganized it that way," Amon said briefly as he sat in his chair and breathed in deeply. The room was silent for a momentas if time had frozen to save the moment.They looked up to see a red head female enter.The woman's features were closely similar to that of Robin's. She was slightly taller than Robin and her eyes were the same green as Robin's just in a darker shade. Robin looked up at the woman that just walked in.Immeditately her eyes became wide as she went to hug the fit muscular woman.

"Amber it is good to see you," Robin said on the verge of tears. Everyone looked at Robin wondering how she met the young woman that was called Amber.No one made amove to greet the new hunter/craft user.However before there was more unneed tension Amber began to speak as she released herself from Robin's Embrace.

" Hi my name is Amber as you may figured out by now and I am the new hunter/craft userplease to met you all." Amber took a bow and smiled with her eyes.

" So Robin you work here"

" Yeah I am so glad your here Amber" before Robin could say anything Amon gave Amber a questioning look.

" So what is your power or craft I should say-"

"Well it depends on what you mean by craft." Both Robin and Amber laughed thinking about Amber. Amber wasn't an ordinary witch,even though she wasn't eve she was actually the second most powerful witch after Robin.

" I see nothing funny of the matter-Amon gave Amber a cold glare before he went on. Amber wasn't listening though.

" Well I can read people's mind andstop time. Hey Robin remember that time I had to set the clock back a hour so we could get you home in time because it was our chore night."

" Don't remind me I still got caught but I didn't care that party we went to was fun." Everyone in the office was silent even Robin and Amber but that sense didn't last long.

Dojima pov

_**Robin, a party girl never. She can't stand dancing and drinking so how can she be a party girl with out liking that. Can Amber really control and read peoples minds**. _Dojima looked over her shoulder at the two Witch's. _**Cool**_

Michael Pov

_**She is pretty I wonder what is her relation to robin. But I still love Robin I wonder if she is single though Sakaki hasn't been on a date in a while.**_

Sakaki Pov

_**I wonder if she will go on a date with me...I love her red hair**_

Karasuma

**…_Interesting_**

Amon's Pov

_**She can control time and read people's mind. She can then why would she work for the STN-? How does she know Robin? She can help us certainly catch a witch now better than Robin can.**_ Amon looked up at Robin.** _Will we have to hunt Robin? I hope not because I love that Damn Woman…What the hell I can't love a witch even if she has the most sexiest body… your turning into a dirty old man Robin is to young._**

As if Amber read all there minds at once she turned away from Robin.

"Dojima yes my powers are true ad yeah I know it is hard to believe robin was a party girl. Sakaki I will go on the date with you but tomorrow.I came to work at the STN-J because I was looking for robin since my father died and no to your other question Amon." Everyone gave Amber a shocked yet sweet look even Karasuma.

"I am a friend of Robins."

The chief then entered the room and said that it was 11:00 pm and that he was going to bed. Amber smiled as she moved the clock back 4 hours.

" Hey it isn't 11 pm Cheif I think something is wrong with your watch. It's only 7 pm.Doesn't work end at 8."

The cheif checked his watch and his eyes widen."I must be getting old.I could have sworn that it sad 11.Damn!"

All attention went onto Amber.All giving her a serious concern yet wow glare.Robin was the only one laughing recalling the two witches childhood in the few minutes that people were just staring at her.Amber started to get sleepy herself so she moved the clock 5 hours foward.

"Hey cheif it is midnight what are you still doing here."Amber called with a wicked mid evil grin.

"Impossible you just said it was 7 pm a second ago..."

"well I have blurry vision and I was just informed myself of how late it is."Amber turned back to the STN-J members who were spread out working on their new case."Good night everyone,"Amber said stealing a glance from everyone in the room before heading out the door with Robin by her side.

"Bye everyone!" The sweet angelic voice yelled back.

"It's time we all get rest ourselves Amon said as he eyed Amber and Robin leaving together." Plus we don't know if miss Amber over ther will decide to foward time or what."With that everyone excepted michael got up and followed Amber and Robin to the parking lot.

"I am so glad you guys came out here.I have one more thing to say and that is I am so sorry I read your minds especially without asking permission.I promise I won't ever do it again in less it is called for."Amber entered her Red BMW and started to drive away with Robin in the passanger seat.

"It's okay "Everyone called out except Amon.The group began to dispatch and go into their separate ways.

Hey I decided to make my first series using Witch hunter Robin. This is actually may second fan fiction I wasn't going to do more but my other story A silent song but large message which is very OOC. Flames are allowed but be a little gentle. Lol update later


	2. A shadowy Past

**I don't own Witch hunter Robin or any of its characters however I do own Amber. I would just like to say sorry if there are any spelling errors and I hope you enjoy chapter two.**

Amber was only 11 when Solomon asked for her help to hunt witches. Despite her age her power was that of hundreds of witches togetherand that fact she controlled time meant no one would be able to hunt her. Her red-orange hair was in two ponytails just as Robin's were except she left some hanging in the back. Before she joined Solomon she made only one friend and that was Robin Sena. Kids would pick on theher except Robin. Robin was always there by Amber's side in fights,arguments and even in sorrow.When Amber's father died she went in to a deep state of depression where her powers started to become out of control.The best doctors in the world came to try to help the little witch but all failed and concluded that nothing was wrong with her,she was just like a regular child.Robin disproved them when she entered the room making Amber smile.However the smile didn't stay on the young girls face for long because almost as soon as she was released from the hospital Solomon had hunted her down. They requested her that she work for them in return her mother wouldn't be hunted.Amber loved her mother dearly and despite the fact her mother was at old age and was surely to die soon anyway she agreed. After the first two weeks at Solomon Zaizen called her in to his office asking a nearly impossible request.

"I hate Zaizen..."Amber said to herself as she continued to drive Robin home. **_Why did he give me that order? I will not go through with it no matter what! _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Flashback-Second week at Solomon (11 years back)_**

**_"Amber please enter the room," Zeizen said over the intercom. _**

**_Zaizen had long gray hair that he keep in a neat ponytail and his face showed of old age._**

**_"_****_Yes master Zaizen,how can I serve you today?" a sweet angelic voice asked._**

**_"I need you to take care of a witch name Robin Sena. It seems her power has awaken and according to these charts her powers will corrupt her...as well as our nation in a matter of years... I want her dead..."_****_Zaizen looked at the Amber's green eyes with a mean cold glance.Amber was obviously in eep thought which bothered Zaizen because her usually reply was "right away master" or a nod in understand ment._**

**_" Why is it she must die can't she just be sealed away like the other witch's or is she that of a threat...?"Amber said standing her ground .Even though she was a witch hunter she didn't like to murder or kill anyone even if it was a last resort. Zaizen had given her over fifty jobs in the course offew days but on the final he asked her to kill her only friend. There was an awkward silence for a second until Zaizen began to answer her question.He didn't like answering to anyone especially a female.He thought of them as below himself and only good for cooking,cleaning,and to give pleasure._**

**_" No we cannot seal her like other witch's because she does appose a threat. Are you aware of the book of dark and light arts?" Amber nodded her head and Zaizen continued." It seems as if Robin is the eve that they were talking about...you understand your mission now leave and report each week I am not expecting this to take more than a month." With that Amber left the room and dropped onto the floor as she began to cry. _**

**_Zaizen pov_**

**_I knew it would be alot to ask of the young girl to kill such a witch especially her best friend but her powers we that of the strongest one ther and millions of dollars was already set in to the project.Stupid girl trying to help her dear old mother who is already dead...Oh well I am sure she can sure some other purpose if her powers began to run out.smile She will be a good body to have...I still have to wait a few more years for her tree to bloom.I know she will get th job done...she always does._**

A month later

"Amber the month is up I am assuming the job as been done!"

Amber entered his office to discuss the hunter privately since the other hunter didn't know of it.

"No"

That was a big mistake for as soon as no left her mouth Zaizen slapped her face and began to choke her.

"Now you listen her Amber this is a very important hunt in which I have no choice but to give you more time but if you fail you may die along with every other witch we have collected as well as your poor old sweet mother."

Tears poured out Ambers eyes as she sat in Zaizen's office sulking and sobbing.Amber's suddenly didn't give a damn about her mother.**_Sorry mother but I can't kill her._**

" You might as well kill me now, I will never kill Robin she is my friend." With that Amber ran out the room and froze time to make her full escape.

End of flashback

* * *

_**Yeah and ever since then hunter have been after me**._

Robin wake up we're here."

Amber, do you wanna come up and stay the night."

" Nah I am staying at the grand Beecher hotel, which is about a mile from here. I will be okay. Good night." Amber drove off into the cold dark night with Robin waving good-bye

**

* * *

**

Next Day

Everyone was at the headquarters except one person: Amber. "I hope she didn't get lost," Robin said to Amon.

" Did you give her a communicator"

" No, Zaizen was suppose to give it to her before she even came to meet us. Hey Michael get her communication id and call her she is late."

A soon as Amon finished talking Amber entered but there was something different about her. Her eyes were cold as if it was Amon's own eyes and her face showed a tired sad expression. Everyone was looking at her questioning what was with her and why she was late.She stared blankly at Robin trying to erase the nightmare from the night before.

* * *

Flashback dream sequence

"Robin where are you?" the 11 year old Amber called outShe was sweating heavy and her eyes were red from crying.After coming back from Zaizen's office she knew that Robin maybe in danger."Robin where are you? Robin please answer me!

"Hey Amber are you okay?"Robin was behind Amber and smiled breifly before being attacked by hugs and kisses from Amber.

"Robin we must leave right now there are some Solomon agents near by and they are trying to kill you and possible me now!"Robin laugh but not a second after Robin was shot multiple times in the back and her world went blank.

"Robin...

End of dream

* * *

Amber yelled out Robin's name as she woke up finding herself on the couch Robin was sitting in the day before.

"Amber are you okay?"Robin asked as she next down to her friend putting a cold water on her face.'You pass out as soon as you came through the door almost and you was shaking in you dream."

It suddenly dawned on Amber after Robin spoke.I passed out...**_Oh now I was recalling one of those memories again I hope I wasn't sleep talking...It toke so much to help Robin but Zaizen still knows...I couldn't do nothing but watch them try to take robin...I hate my powers I have to re-live every moment of my life over and over again...I can't remember what happened...I was carrying Robin when I came across a healing witch and after that everything is a blur...Robin...She doesn't remember...oh yeah after that I asked the witch to erase both our minds of the incident yet I still remember because of my damn power..._**

"Amber...Amber...AMBER!"Robin yelled as Amber layed down on the couch once more.

"Oh sorry I was in a deep thought,"Everyone was looking at Amber with a concern look.

"You can't go on a hunt today you are to tired..."Michael said staring at the sweating figure.Amon and Sakaki nodded in agreement.Dojima and Karasuma started to make coffee and food so everyone could eat. The whole STN-J crew found themselves all sitting together next to Robin and Amber however it wasn't in the conference room.Everyone really cared about the girls well beign especially Robin since she knew Amber since childhood.

Zaizenentered the room and looked at Amber with his mouth in awww..."I can see you have finally decide to come back Amber after what 6 years.It has been to long.So where did you go...with Robin..I never could find you after that day."

Amber lifted her head up and looked at Zaizen with hate."Go to hell..after I left you Solomon was left with nothing...I can see you sill have failed to do the mission you sent me to do...Have you became scared of me Zaizen or was you always?"Amber looked up and gave a devilish grin.Amon and Robin along with the others began to move on the other sie allowing Zaizen and Amber to continue there little chat.

The fact that the others were there didn't see to bother him. He took one look at her and slapped her on her face. A burst of fire lit his coat as robin stood in her defense.

" Who the hell do you think you are to touch her?" Robin said as she stared the man down.Zaizen took water and settled the fire that was on his jacket. He looked up at Robin as if he was abot to slap her but he knew that Amon was right there to stop him.

"It's okay Robin...It is nothing but bad blood...and old time memorys."Amber smiled.

"I don't know why you are smiling you witch.I still own you may I remind you. You haven't done your 12 years yet and since you left those years don't count."

Amber started to get on her knees.Zaizen smiled as he knew that he once again had power over the witch. Amber looked at Zaizen then at Robin.Robin was in the mist of tears.Amber found strength and stood up once more to face Zaizen.Zaizen dropped his smile.

"Amber punched Zaizen in the face and he fell to the red hard floor." I was 11...I was only 11...

and you ordered me to kill Robin the only friend I had and who gives a damn about the book of dark and light arts? Who gives a damn about eve? After I left you killed every damn witch I caught and set on the right path.Amber eyes were filled with hate and rage nothing like Robin ever seen before.

" He ordered you to hunt Robin..," Amon said in his motionless tone yet still giving off a curious tone.

" Damn straight. Hey Zaizen how if Touka doing...,"Zaizen's eyes filled with free as she finished of the sentence. Damn you go to hell and with that he left the room still fumed.

" Amber is that why you moved without saying good bye," Robin said as a tear left her eye. Robin was glad Amber refused to hunt her but sad at her friends past.

"yes. Amon...".Amber said turning to the stunned Amon.

" Protect Robin," Amber began to fall to the ground and then disappeared." Where did she go?'' Sakaki and Michael said at once. She forward the time11 hours so she could disappear it was just a image," Robin said softly "it is time to go home she fast forward the day to night it now 9 pm. Amon can you give me a lift home." He nod and the two made their way to Amon's car and when they got there a not was on the side. It was signed in Red ink and was address to Robin. It read"

**_I am so sorry Robin that I have yet left you again with no explanation. You and the rest STN-J can meet me tomorrow at Harry's. I never want to hurt you Robin after you have protected me so much when we were little. My darkest fears have know been realized...I will discuss them with you further tomorrow at Harry's at 8 pm and again Robin I am so so truly sorry._**

**_-Amber _**

Robin read it over several times before handing it to Amon to read and got into his car. They drove off onto the empty dark roads wondering what was to be ahead for them all.

**Yah another cliffy sorry audience I just need to know someone if reading this. Tomorrow or rather today August 21 2005 I will not be on the computer but fixing up my house and on Wednesday I will be working on my Hilary duff site. So please read and review. Can't wait to write chapter 3**


	3. Author's note

Sorry I know everyone was expecting this to be a chapter but it is a Authors note.When I join Fan Fiction I was so confused about what was his and that mean so I decided in all my stories I will put this little guide.

OOC mean out of character. So if she shows robin with ice powers robin is ooc

lemon means a sex scene so if it says lemon warning the usually want you to be over 17 but you are still able to read it

lime means a sex scene downgraded or more of kissing and sexual situations again they ususally want you to be older than 17 but you can still read it

A/N means authors note where the authors will be talking to you directly in a sense

R&R means to read and review

there are alot more i believe but these are the basicfive i think you should know for most stories if I am missing somehing let me know by emailing me at the address in my profile. see ya and more will of this story may be added later so stay toon


End file.
